fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Dodgeball Rush
Mario Dodgeball Rush ''(マリオドッジボールラッシュ) ''is a dodgeball game for the Mario Sports series released in August 2012 for the Nintendo Wii. This game is almost a spin-off of the common game: . It's only for one through four players. You can play online too (only powerful internet access). Mario Dodgeball Rush has a better quality then Mario Sports Mix. The graphics are also good. You can play with your own Mii character with his/her own sizes. This game is developed by Fantendo self. To save any game data, 3 blocks of memory have to be used on the Wii system. This game is copy protected, whichmeans that this game can't be transferred onto other Wii systems. They are many new things to unlock like outfits and stages. Downloadable characters are avaiable at the Wii Shop Channel. Gameplay Introduction Mario Dodgeball Rush is simillar at the gameplay of Mario Sports Mix ''but they are few tricks to perform. Players can only either alone with CPU allies cooperatively with others up to three players, or against one another. Four players can participate; however, they can only participate in Vs. mode, and it is impossible to have all four players team up. The Wii Remote and the Nunchuk control style is used as the primary control scheme for the game. However, the players can also use the Wii Remote in the horizontal position. Players are able to perform actions through shaking the Wii Remote and/or inputting buttons as shown in horizontal Wii Remote scheme. This game haves a time limit to each period. When the time limit reaches zero, players move to the next period and change sides. In dodgeball, points acquired in past periods also add up to the current game's total score. The another period commences when all team players get knocked out. ? Panels return from ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3, where they serve the same purpose: to provide players with either coins or an item. Unlike Mario Hoops 3-on-3, items are held in reserve rather than players holding them. The more coins players have, the more points they can get when they achieve a scoring. Players lose coins when they get hit by an opposing item, which makes the coins scatter on the floor. However, in dodgeball, coins increase the attack power of attacks, and players can't lose coins from items. There are also special options that can be adjusted for each sport in exhibition mode, such as turning on and off ? Panels, setting the number of periods and the time limit, and other options which can be specific for each sport. Once the options are set, they do not reset whenever a players turns off the game. On a side note, there's an option which enables the players to receive commands. However, this option is only available when the CPU level is set to "Easy". How to Play? A Dodgeball game always begins with a jump-ball that is done by Lakitu to determine which team gets to attack first. Dodgeball is mostly played by throwing a ball to the opposing team. There are two teams of two or three characters and a colored Yoshi on the players' teams. Players can prevent a hit by catching the ball. Players who fail to catch the ball or dodge it will lose their vitality. They can prevent this if they catch the ball before it hits the ground, especially if the ball flies upwards. Players cannot catch the ball if they are facing away from them, nor can they catch it if an item is in effect. Players have a Health Meter and lose a portion when they get hit, except for the colored Yoshi, who can never be "knocked out," but cannot leave the box at the back of the court. Players cannot control the Yoshis, unless they encounter the ball, and even then, the only commands that the players can give them is to pass or attack. If players lose all their HP, they are out, and they are sent into their box. However, unlike the Yoshis in the box, they can leave if they hit their target with the ball, and successfully damage their target. Players that do this will also get a small amount of their HP regained, but will be out immediately if damaged again. However, some alternate route objectives do prevent players who are out from leaving the box; this can also be applied to exhibition matches. The first team to knock out the opposing team before the time limit expires, wins the set. Additionally, the team who has the most number of remaining players will automatically win when time runs out. If both teams have the same number of players remaining at the end of the time limit, sudden death follows. With this term, no set ends in a draw. In sudden death, the first team to take damage loses the set. On a side note, this is the only sport, which has a time limit, in which players can set the timer to infinite. Story Mode See here to see the whole story: Mario Dodgeball Rush/Story Mode. Other Modes Exhibition Mode Exhibition mode allows players to play any one of the four sports and customize the rules of the match from the court selection screen at anytime before the match begins (see Gameplay for more info). From there, players can select any four or six of the nineteen playable characters and one of the fourteen compatible courts. Players may unlock characters or courts by playing games in this mode. Character skins can be unlocked by playing with a particular character certain times. This also counts for the winning a cup much times. So if players unlock Slime, he can play that character for free. Training Mode You can practice dodgeball with your own skills by follow the rules of this game. Challenge Mode On Challenge Mode, you have some objectives to unlock character's outfits. You can have this mode if you have allready done all the rules of Training Mode. Party Mode You can play all partygames with your family or friends! ConnectBall Play Mode This a online play mode. Challenge your opponents and friends around the world to play online. You can play with 1-3 players. Options *Record Book: Here, you can see your percentage of your gameplay and a Character Gallery to see much more information of these characters. *Star Medal and Star Coin Collections: Here can you see how many Star Medals and Star Coins that you have collected. Controls These controls appears at the Training Mode chronologicly. Characters There are sixteen playable characters in Mario Dodgeball Rush ''are default and the other sixteen are unlockable. All of them are categorized by six groups: *' ' - All-Rounders have average Power, Speed, and Technique. They generally are not weak at any stats, but they are not strong in any either. *' ' - Technical characters have more Technique, but less Speed and Power. These characters can better aim their shots. *' ' - Powerful characters have more Power, but less Speed and Technique. These characters have stronger and faster attacks and shots. *'Speedy''' - Speedy characters have more Speed, but less Power and Technique. These characters can move faster over the ground. *' ' - Tricky characters have one stronger stat, but the others are usually very low. However, they do have some useful, but tricky moves. *' ' - Defensive characters are good at defense but average at other abilities. They have a good weapon to defend himselfs. Like Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix '', this game is shown to make use of character specific abilities. Prior to using these abilities, there is a meter that needs to be filled (shown on the gameplay screen below). These abilities in question can allow the characters to unleash a powerful move in a dodgeball game that can help the players win a game. Each special ability is unique to each character and these moves tend to vary from the sport that players are playing. They are special save catches (special moves to make diving catches) too. When someone of your team haves been touched, you press 1 + 2-buttons (A + B-buttons with the Nunchuk) to catch directly the ball or else he falls. You can perform this special move when the SSC-meter is full. Finally, the playable characters have their own stat values, which depict their strengths and weaknesses. For the respective charts shown below on this article, the stat values for each playable character are out of 5. These characters have special abiliies for special shots, special save catches or something like dodging the ball. Waluigi, DK, Wario, Bowser and Petey are a little special. They can spin dash (exept Wario: He can defend himself with is gross butt) to defend himselfs. All technique-characters, including Diddy Kong, attacks with ball by making curves. They are unlockable characters too. They are somewhere in the tournement. When you found a character that you don't have, he challenge you for a match. You can unlock they too by playing many times. Playable Characters Playable characters are default characters with normal abilities. All-rounders Technical Characters Speedy Characters Powerful Characters Mii Mii's are variated due to the size: Small, medium and large sizes. Unlockable Characters Unlockable characters have special abilities like more than high speed (like Cactuar), handy Special Shots and handy Special Save Catches. All-Round Characters Technical Character Speedy Characters Powerful Characters Tricky Characters Defensive Characters Downloadable Characters Downloadeble Characters are hidden crossover characters. You can buy these in Nintendo Wii Shop by buying first the ''Mario Dodgeball Rush Advanced Blocks. ''Advanced Blocks are memory blocks that you can download to unlock downloadable characters. Each character have 5 blocks. These are not free. Alternates Outfits Certain characters have alternate outfits that can be unlocked by performing certain objectives. Outfits unlocked by having Star Coins can be used this game. The players should note that they do not actually have to win the matches to be counted, and the minimum requirement for unlocking is at least having the characters in the players' team. Matches also get counted by playing Wi-Fi. To select another outfit, the players have to press the button on the Wii Remote, regardless of the control scheme used. Oddly, in tournaments, it is possible for the CPU team to use more than one of a certain character, which is not possible for the players' team, nor in exhibition matches. Likewise, if the players' team contains a character who has an alternate outfit, the CPU team can still use that character in tournaments; Ex.: If the players' team contains Yoshi, it'll still be possible to see Yoshi with a CPU team. NPC's (Non Playable Characters) Dodgeballs On this game, they are many different balls. These balls can might be a fruit, rare balls (Goomba, ...) or wacky balls. Wacky balls make players more active and enjoyed (raise the statements of the characters). Dodgeballs have special states too and sometimes can be unlocked. Stages There are twenty playable courts in ''Mario Dodgeball Rush. Courts in this game are often based on the courts from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 ''and ''Mario Sports Mix, some of them even directly return with a slight redesign. Each cup holds three courts that can be played depending on the sport. There are also three four courts, which do not appear in normal tournaments. They can be unlocked by playing many games (sometimes with a mandatory character) or getting Star Coins. The first two stages are already unlocked. Items As in most Mario games, there are items available during the gameplay of Mario Dodgeball Rush. These items are available by touching the available and various ? Panels on the court. These items cause struck players to lose coins, and all items also affect teammates as well. It's max. 10 coins to collectionate. Items are handy to attack opponents and power-up the team. Coins are handy too because they raise your attack. Your attack with your totality of coins, damage the opponents easily. Mini-Stars are to useful to raise easily your SP-meter and your SSC-meter. But watch out for Mini-Ztars! They can take your percentage of your SP-meter and your SSC-meter. Special Items Special Items are avaiable for some stages. They are really rare but they are useful too. All Special Items can appears on Rainbow Court. Challenges Challenges can you play every day and they are essential for your gameplay. The meaning of those challenges is important that you can have good eye's on the ball. It makes easier for each gameplay difficulty. You can't play these 2 times so you must be patient. You can unlock character's alternate outfits too. Star Medals and Star Coins See the list of stamps here: Mario Dodgeball Rush/List of Stamps and Medals Star Medals and Star Coins are like stamps. To have a Star Medal, you must have all the cups from each tournement and other things. To have a Star Coin, you must clear all the objectives and missions. These are to unlock extra stages. Party Mode In addition to the tournament and the exhibition modes, Mario Dodgeball Rush has four party games. They can be played for up to four players. These party haves at least 2-3 levels: *'Goomba Invasion | Stages: Yoshi's Fruitcourt, Daisy's Orangery, Bowser's Fortress |' There are a lot of Goomba's to attack them with a fireball. If you touch them you get a point. A Goomba is worth 1 point, a Paragoomba is worth 2 points, a Tanoomba, 3 points and a Golden Goomba, 5 points, but these are rare and hard to attack. But do not attack these Dry Goombas, these takes you 1 point less. In the begin of the game, the game looks easy but on the end, it looks much harder. *'Bob-omb Escape | Stages: Mario Stadium, DK Dock, Wario's Bomb Factory |' Similar to Mario Sports Mix. *'TagBall | Stages: Koopa Troopa Beach, Boo's Lighthouse, Waluigi's Pinball | Note that these stages are much bigger in this Party Game.' There's a giant court and the ball is on the middle of the court distantly of the players. The players must catch the ball as a tagleader. If the tagleader touch someone with the ball, then he isn't tagleader anymore, and wins 3 points, but it's the player who has been touched. On the ciourt they are gimmicks and obstacles that you can hurt. ? Panels are in too. *'Targets Around | Stages: Peach's Cheep-Cheep Field, Luigi Park, Star Ship |' They are target boards that you can break around on the court. They are moving targets too, these are harder too break. A red target board is worth 1 point, a green one is worth 3 points and a yellow one is worth 5 points. An another is a golden target board. It's worth 10 points but these are rare and harder to break. Beta Elements See the beta elements here: Mario Dodgeball Rush/Beta Elements Gallery See the full gallery here: Mario Dodgeball Rush/Gallery '' Koopa and Paratroopa_MDR.png|Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa Boo and Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy and Boo '' Music Listen the music here: Mario Dodgeball Rush/Music Gallery Credits * * * * References to other games or series *''Mario Sports Mix:'' It's almost a spin-off of this game. *''Wii Sports Resort: Star Medals and Star are like in ''Wii Sports Resort. They are like stamps. * : Special Save Catch Moves are similar to Mario Power Tennis. *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3: It's similar to ''Mario Sports Mix ''and this game. *Final Fantasy: The Final Fantasy characters are playable in this game. *Dragon Quest: Slime is playable in this game. *Pac-Man Series: Pac-Man is playable in this game. *Pokemon Series: Pikachu is playable in this game. *That One Series With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember: Unten is playable in this game. *Kirby Series: Kirby is playable character in this game. *Yoshi's Story: The watermelon is similar to ''Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Fruitcourt is also similar to this game. * Trivia *Shy Guy's play always on the dead box as well. *The title screen and wallpapers of Mario Dodgeball Rush ''are different from the boxart logo just for a good layout. *There are no Tricky characters available from the start. *Ninja, White Mage, and Black Mage never appear as CPU opponents at normal tournaments, except for the Star Cup finals. *All the downloadable characters are crossover characters. *It's the first time, in a sport game, that Unten plays in the ''Mario Sports series game. Category:Fan Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Dodgeball Games Category:Wii Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2012 Category:Sports Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Mario Games